


Unidentifiable

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Demigod AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demigod AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “Noct. Old buddy, old pal,” he started.Noctis snickered but nodded for him to continue.“Dude, you gotta make some sort of summer uniform for the 'Guard,” he begged, clasping his hands together over his chest. “I'm talkin' shorts or even something in a lighter material. I don't care just something other than pants.”





	Unidentifiable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to keep the story rolling. Sorry it's been so long.

“Wow! Lestallum is even more colorful than Insomnia when the carnival comes to town,” Prompto exclaimed, turning in a wide circle as he took in the sights of the city.

“It's also nearly as hot as the Disc in the middle of summer,” Gladio stated. He peeled his jacket off with a grimace, tossing it over his shoulder. “How far is it to the hotel?”

Ignis looked up at the question, his own jacket left in the front seat of the car as he shut the door. “It should be just a short walk from the thoroughfare.”

“Walk?” Noctis whined. He dropped back against the side of the car, head rolling back. “Can't we just take the car to the hotel?”

“There are very few streets in Lestallum,” Ignis said, ignoring Noct's overly dramatic display, “and the few that are in the city are made for pedestrian traffic only.”

Noctis sulked as Prompto slid over to him, nudging his arm with his elbow. “C'mon, Noct. After Titan's home, it's not that bad here,” he laughed softly.

“Let's go kids!” Gladio yelled across the parking lot, startling the two younger men.

Prompto's arm knocked hard into the car door at the shout. He hissed, holding his arm by the elbow while Gladio laughed.

Noctis watched as both Ignis and an older man a few cars away frowned at Gladio, the former shaking his head as he followed after the shield.

–

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, knees brushing against Noctis'.

Noctis pulled his legs away with a weak groan and rolled over to his back, watching as the overhead fan swirled noisily. It was doing nothing to stave off the relentless midday heat and he silently cursed it for its uselessness.

“Iggy, I'm melting!” Prompto whined again, louder.

“That's a shame. I'm afraid I forgot to pack a bucket and sponge,” Ignis said, not sparing the two younger men on the bed a glance.

The bathroom door opened with a creak and Noctis closed his eyes again. He wondered if he could sleep through the rest of the day and the city would be cooler in the evening. He wondered then if he could even sleep in this sticky heat at all.

A pinprick of cold hit his cheek, fading just as quickly as it came, before there was a wet smack, immediately followed by a loud yelp to his left. Rolling his head to the side and cracking one eye open revealed an offended Prompto sitting up, sopping wet wash cloth in hand, and water dripping down his face and hair.

“There. Mop yourself up,” Gladio laughed.

Prompto dropped back to the bed in a huff, draping the cloth over his forehead and eyes. He raised one side after a few seconds, turning his face to Noctis. “Noct. Old buddy, old pal,” he started.

Noctis snickered but nodded for him to continue.

“Dude, you gotta make some sort of summer uniform for the 'Guard,” he begged, clasping his hands together over his chest. “I'm talkin' shorts or even something in a lighter material. I don't care just something other than pants.”

With a soft laugh, Noctis rolled over towards the blond, propping himself up on his elbow. “For you, I'll make the next set of uniforms extra thick and wooly.”

“Dude!” Prompto crowed. He reached over to smack at Noctis, missing when the prince turned away, rolling off the edge of the bed with a loud laugh.

–

The rush of the waterfall drowned out the words Ignis had been saying but Noctis understood well enough. He saw the older man glance to his phone, where he had his notes written down for the locations of the tombs, and then to the cave opening, giving a determined nod as he spoke.

It was the right place.

A biting wind was weaving its way out of the mouth of the cave and Noctis pulled his jacket closer, shivering. He reached out his hand, pulling his spare jacket from the ether, tugging it on and zipping it closed.

“Let me guess, it's all the way in the back,” Prompto groused. “Noct, why did your ancestors all build their tombs at, like, the back of caves and ravines? Are we gonna have to go to the bottom of the ocean, too?”

Noctis only shrugged. “They're royalty, Prom. What else can I say.”

–

Drawing his collar up over his scrunched up nose, Noctis inspected the strange creature. A group of the creatures, almost human like in appearance but so much smaller, had ambushed the group, jumping and screeching and slashing at them with their razor sharp nails. 

“I've never seen anythin' like them,” Gladio stated in awe, crouching down on the opposite side He carefully raised the creature's pointed tail, examining it. “Iggy, any ideas?”

“None.” Ignis was staring down at the small group of creatures, eyebrows creased in heavy thought. “Perhaps,” he started, humming softly to himself.

“Perhaps?” Gladio asked, dropping the tail. It made a soft smack on the ice.

Silence save for the cracking of the ice surrounding them.

“Iggy, don't leave us hanging here,” Prompto whined. “Perhaps what?”

“It's extremely unlikely but-” he paused, frown deepening. “But they have an appearance similar to that of an ancient daemon. At least, according to what I've read in the royal library on the subject.”

“Daemons were wiped out two thousand years ago,” Noctis grunted, standing up and stretching his arms. “My ancestors made sure of that. Let's just find the tomb and get outta here.” 

With a shiver and chattering teeth, he moved away from the unidentifiable creature, heading deeper into the icy grotto. His eyes passed over Prompto and Ignis, still staring down at the creature, the former running a lazy hand over his bare arm.


End file.
